Burn Notice: the Glenanne's are back
by NCISRookie33
Summary: Fiona moves in and stuff happens. Rated m just   in case, implied lemons, and a little normal lemons. Just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The move.

Michaelpov

"Fi," I called.

"Yeah, Michael?"

"When do you think we should bring your stuff over?" I asked happily.  
>"I think in a few hours." 'She answered with a glowing grin on her face.<p>

"What do you think we should do until then?" I asked with mock innocence. I looked over to see a knowing smile on her precious face. I knew then that she caught my seductive hint.

As we started to the bed I knew this would be painful. Then she flipped me over, and I moaned "Oww Fi!"

She cried "Don't be such a baby Michael." Her lips met mine in a crash and I put my arms around her waist while her hands knotted in messy black hair. My tongue rubbed her bottom lip, asking for entrance into the soft mouth the beautiful woman on top of me. She let me in and our tongues battled for dominance. I won of course. She started to slowly unbutton my shirt, then ripped it off my body and it landed on the wooden floor. I took off her purple dainty blouse, and it joined the pile on the floor. I looked over Fiona's breathtaking body and gasped. Her beautiful structure never failed to amaze me. Then she… well actually I'll stop there. I don't want to scar you for life, because to tell the truth we get pretty physical.

Never the less, about an hour later we were asleep in each other's arms, with nothing on but a little blanket, and sleepy smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! Next chappie! Review!

Burn Notice The Glennanne's are Back

Chapter 2 Time to Unpack

The next morning I woke up early, well earlier than Fi. I turned to look at her, but she was still sleeping, and to tell you the truth she looks beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps. So I decided not to wake her.

When she woke up at 7:30, she was surprised not to see me next to her. She yelled my name with a bit worry in her voice, "Michael?"

"I'm right her, Fi!" I answered quickly! She looked at me in confusion!

"Why didn't you wake me?" she said.

"You looked so beautiful and I didn't want to wake you." I said starting to make my way to the bed with a cup of coffee. I handed it to her and she thanked me! "We must have slept the rest of the day yesterday, because we didn't get to start moving your things in!" I said sitting next to her on the bed.

"That's ok Michael, it was worth missing, don't you think?" she said smiling really big. I nodded my head almost laughing. Than she sat the coffee down, and pulled me in close and we kissed passionately. She moved over a little and I came closer. I didn't want to pull away and I'm 100% sure she didn't either, but she had to take a shower and eat so we could start moving her in! But before she did she told me that she was happy that I asked her to move in.

After we ate, we headed for the hotel that she was staying in. As we headed up to her room, I was almost panicking and wondering how are we gonna fit all of our, well mostly her, stuff in loft. She then saw the look on my face and asked me, "Michael are you ok with this, you look a little worried?"

"No Fi I'm sure about this." I said trying to give her a convincing smile. I guessed it worked because she dropped it.

When we got up to her room and when we stepped in her room I knew this would take a while. We started to take stuff down and started to fill the Charger.

Around noon we took a break, because we filled the Charger. After Fi put 1 last thing in, we headed back up to her room. About half an hour later, Fi and I started to fill the Hyundai Genesis Coupe. It wasn't long till that was full. Then around 2 o'clock we headed for the loft. When we got there, Fi was so excited to start. I was a little, but there was no way I could tell her that.

I think she enjoyed moving in the loft, but I'm pretty sure she didn't like the no air-condition. I'm pretty sure she didn't care about that, but she was happy that she was moving in with me.

She wanted to tell everyone but I convinced her to wait until she was fully moved in. We were almost done unpacking the cars, when my mom called.


	3. Something to tie him down

Hey,

Sorry I've been busy with school n haven't had time to write so now I'm

Uploading a lot more so hope u like! :-) R&R is awesome! And I don't think I put lemon in the next 3 chaps

Sooo tell me what you think!

Chapter 3: Something to tie him down

Michael POV

"Yeah mom, what do you want?" I asked knowing that she wanted something or

Something was "broken".

"Michael, can't a mother just call her son to check up on him?" she said.

"Ok mom! Now what do you want?" I said annoyed.

"Michael whenever you're not busy, can you come over and fix the dining room

table? It's wobbly!" she said.

"Ok mom I'll come over whenever I'm free!" I said exhaustedly, then I hung up

the phone, I looked over at Fi and she was laughing. She asked me what my mom

needed. I told her and she just kept laughing.

"Michael you can go fix her table! I'll finish unpacking my car and maybe start

to unpack them." she said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"You sure Fi?" I said just making sure she was okay with me leaving.

"Yes Michael."

When I got to my mom's house I got to work quickly so Fi didn't have to do all

the unpacking. So I tried to hurry but it was hard because my mom kept nagging

me! She kept telling me how to fix it I had enough! "Mom I know what to do! Stop

nagging me!" I said angrily.

"I'm not nagging you Michael!" she said quickly.

"Okay done!" I said happily. She looked at me funny. "I'm gonna leave now! Bye."

I said heading for the door.

"Wait you're not gonna stay for a while?" she said.

"No mom I have stuff to do!" I said trying not to tell her that I was helping

Fiona moving in.

"Okay do you wanna come over for dinner tonight? Oh, and bring Fiona over!" she said

smiling. I nodded and left. I hurried back to the loft as fast as I could. When

I got there Fi was unpacking a lot of stuff almost done with the first bunch of

her things.

"Wow Fi you did a lot while I was gone." I said surprised!

"Yes Michael I did!" she said with a big smile on her face, "I waited for you

for a while, but I just wanted to get started! What, did you want to be here when

I started?" I just smiled and started to unpack another box of her stuff.

Fiona's POV

We had just finished unpacking the first bunch of my things, when Michael's CIA

phone rang. It was Max of course! He looked at me with his 'I'm sorry but I have

to take this' look. I nodded understandingly.

He stepped out on to the balcony, and I took a seat on (OUR!)bed. I looked out

towards him and he was still on the phone. I just kept thinking to myself 'I

wish he would just give this obsession up and realize he it was a waste of time

and he has a life now with me and Sam and Jesse and his mother and he was now a

uncle so he had something to tie him down to Miami: A FAMILY!'

…

When he came back inside, he had a sad look upon his face. "What's wrong,

Michael?" I said concerned.

"Fi I'm really sorry but Max needs me for a job." he said sitting next to me on

our bed.

"It's okay! I know this is what you want and I'm supporting you in this, all the

way!" I said interrupting him, and then I continued, "How long will you be

gone?"

"I don't know, Fi. But Max said to pack a suitcase... So I think it's gonna take

a while before we see each other again!" he seemed sad, hurt, and pissed off all at the same time.

" I will hurry back as soon as I can to be with you!" That last part hit me

hard. My heart sank!

"When do you leave?" I said sadly.

"In an hour!" he said looking how I felt. When he said that I wanted to cry! They always

manage to take him away from me. When our relationship thing is getting serious

and stronger his job gets in our way.

"It's ok Michael. Go I know this is important!" I said trying to assure him I

will be fine with him leaving but really I didn't want him to go. "I will be

here when you get back!" continuing, "hold on I need to give you something!" I

got up off the bed and walked over to one of my jewelry boxes. It took me a

minute till I found what I was looking for. I slowly walked back over to where

Michael was sitting and handed him the necklace. "Here take this! It's a Saint

Joshua. Patron Saint of Spies. So when you're off on your top secret missions I

will be there with you were ever you are!" I said before I kissed him again. This kiss was long and full of passion. It reminded me of last night. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. The kiss got hungrier and hotter. His hands got off my waist and roamed my jeans; first on my calf, then my thigh, then the helm of my pants. He started to tug on them. Then I realized his shirt was off. We had to stop before this got too far. Even though I wanted to give him a PARTING gift.

I parted first because I knew he had to leave. He got up and packed a bag, but

before he managed to leave he gave me a 'I promise I'll be back' kiss or what I

like to call it 'our goodbye kiss'. "Stay safe!"

Michael's POV

The last thing I wanted to do was leave Fi there alone after I asked her to move

in. I was really pissed off. I had to say goodbye to my mom and Sam still so, here we go.

Sam first. "Sam I need you to come to the loft now because I have to go with max

on a job so can you stay with Fi she's really upset that I had to leave. And can

you take care of my mom n Fi for me?"

"Sure Mike I'll be right over! When are you leaving?" Sam asked sighing.

"Now!"

"Wow that's short notice!" he said surprised.

"Yeah tell me about it. I just asked Fi to move in and then Max called..."

"Wait! What! You asked Fi to move in! And you were going to tell me this when

exactly?" he said both surprised and mad.

"Not now Sam! We'll discuss this when I get back, ok?" I said sitting in the

Charger. "Right now I have to go say bye to my mom!"

"Ok fine! We will discuss this when you get back and that is when?"

"I don't know I think it's gonna be a while!"

"Hey I'll meet you at your mom's so I can say goodbye!"

"K Sam, see you there!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5:

I called

Sam first. "Sam I need you to come to the loft now because I have to go with max

on a job so can you stay with Fi she's really upset that I had to leave. And can

you take care of my mom n Fi for me?"

"Sure Mike I'll be right over! When are you leaving?" Sam asked sighing.

"Now!"

"Wow that's short notice!" he said surprised.

"Yeah tell me about it. I just asked Fi to move in and then Max called..."

"Wait! What! You asked Fi to move in! And you were going to tell me this when

exactly?" he said both surprised and mad.

"Not now Sam! We'll discuss this when I get back, ok?" I said sitting in the

Charger. "Right now I have to go say bye to my mom!"

"Ok fine! We will discuss this when you get back and that is when?"

"I don't know I think it's gonna be a while!"

"Hey I'll meet you at your mom's so I can say goodbye!"

"K Sam see you there!"

…..

Chapter 5: at least I thought it was good

Maddie's POV

I was sitting in my kitchen smocking as usual. When Michael came through the

door. I was surprised he came early, but then I noticed Fiona wasn't with him

and he looked really unhappy. "What's wrong honey?"

"Mom I have to leave for a job and I don't know when I will be back. I think I'm

gonna be gone for a while." he said looking really unhappy now.

"When are you gonna leave?" I asked.

"I have to be at the airport in 40 minutes! I know it's short notice but this is

important!"

"O wow that is short notice!" I said sadly. I gave him a hug and a kiss and then

Sam walked in.

Michael's POV

"I need you guys to watch over Fi for me she looked really upset that I had to

leave her."

"Sure! I'm heading over now! And stay safe brother!" Sam said giving me a manly

hug.

"Bye Michael. Stay safe!" my mom said.

"Bye ma. See ya Sam." I said walking out the front door.

When I got to my charger, I headed for the airport but before I took off, I put

the necklace Fi gave me on. Then I sped off to the airport hoping I didn't miss

my flight to D.C.

Sam's POV

"I can't believe he left her like that, after asking Fi to move in. Man can he

make their relationship worse than it already is?" I said madly. I turned to

look at Maddie who look shocked and happy at the same time. Then I realized he

probably didn't tell her that. 'a shit I'm screwed Mikey is gonna kill me'!

"When did this happen?" Maddie asked me with the 'you better tell me or else'

kinda face. "and you better tell me because you sleep in my guest room when your

between ladies!"

"I don't know. He told me this morning before he came here. Let's go over and

see how Fi is doing." I said making my way to the car before she could say

anything else.

The car ride to the loft was silent! very silent! I just knew when Mikey

came back he was in deep deep shit! With not only his mom but me too for leaving

Fi like that. I'm not saying I love Fi but she is the closest thing I have to a

sister and she's one of the few best friends I have. And of course she was

Mike's special lady and there weren't many of them, and she's one of the closest

people I can call family, and come to think of it I trust her with my life when

were on a job, along with Jess and Mike.

When we got to the loft, I jumped out in a flash and told Maddie to stay in the

car. I had my gun drawn because the loft door was open. It was never open. I

unlocked the gate and ran up the stairs. Fi's car was still here so that was

good or at least I thought it was good!


	5. Where's Fi?

Chapter 6:

Sam's POV

'Fuck! Mike is gonna kill me when he gets home.' I was

thinking to myself I did a parameter check to find no one was there. I quickly

made my way out to get Maddie and when I was walking down the steps I saw Fi's

keys lying at the bottom. I picked them up and got Maddie inside as quick as I

could. The first thing I did was searched for clues of where Fi might be. Then

it hit me call her cell. The first time it rang…

rang…

And then it went to voicemail, so I called again. No answer. The third time was

a charm, someone pick up but it wasn't Fi.

"Sam Axe!" said a strange voice over the phone.

"Maybe who's this?" I replied.

"My name is not important but what is important is that I have Fiona Glenanne

and if you want her back I suggest you listen to what I have to say or Miss

Glenanne get a bullet or something worse!" the strange voice threatened.

"Ok don't hurt her! What do you want with her and us?" I said frustrated,

confused, and really really pissed off.

"I don't want anything from you, it's what she can give me and what will happen

to her when I'm done with her is what you should be worried about!" the person

on the other side of this conversation was really pissing me off but I had to

keep cool for Maddie's and my sake.

Maddie's POV

When we got to the loft and Sam told me to stay in the car I got really scared.

'What the hell was going on?' I thought to myself. From the gate I could see

that the loft door was open. Michael and Fiona never had their door open.

Now I was really scared. After 10 minutes I went up to see what has happened.

Sam was really pissed off and unhappy. "Sammy, what happened? Where's Fiona?" I

said concerned.

OOOOOO UR NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS! :-); D 3


	6. I'm coming too!

Chapter 6: I'm Coming Too

Fiona POV

After Michael left I just felt heart broken, I'm right I come second best to

that damn job! I wish he would just forget about it because he has a life now

here in Miami, with Sam, Jesse, his mom, and me but he refuses to realize that

we want him, and they don't! The CIA doesn't care about him, their just using

him on the dangerous jobs or jobs that other spies don't want to do. I knew Sam

would be here with in an hour or two because I knew Michael called Sam so Sam

could watch over me! I really don't care about that, I just care about Michael.

Every time he's on a job with Max, god knows where, I worry about him. I worry

that he will not come back to me.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone who was knocking on the door, I thought

it was probably Sam. How the hell did he get here so fast? Michael just left! O

well!

I went to answer the door, and the next thing I knew I was waking up tied to a

chair. My wrists were tied and so were my legs. I tried to loosen the restraints

but they were to tight! I couldn't move! Thoughts and questions kept racing

through my mind so fast like 'Where the hell am I? How did I get here? Am I

alone? Oh no what if Madeline, Sam, or Jesse were here with me? Who has me? Is

it an enemy of mine or Sam's or Michael's or Jesse's?'

I stopped thinking not only cuz I was getting dizzy but someone came in the

room. "Who are you?" I said pissed off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Fiona Glenanne how do you not remember me?" the strange man said

walking towards her.

"Come closer and I might remember!" she demanded.

"Ohhhh Fiona it's been awhile." the man said stepping closer to her.

"Yes it has! Last time I remember you were being chased... by me!" she

said realizing who he was. "Garret!" she continued.

"Well as I remember it I got away!" Garret said crossing his arms.

"Yeah like a little girl!" replied Fiona. With that remark she earned a slap

across the face. After that everything went dark, again.

Maddie's POV

His eyes were lit up with furry and rage like 'I'm gonna kill you rage'. "Sam

where's Fiona?" I said panicking because he didn't answer me.

"I don't know, Maddie!" he said frustrated. "I'm sorry! I'm just frustrated! I

should have been here for her but I wasn't. What kind of friend does that make

me?" he said looking at me so confused.

"A good friend!" I said trying to reassure him! "What are we gonna do?" I

continued.

"You call Jesse and tell him what happened, and I'll try to get a hold of Mike!"

Sam said giving me a phone. I called Jesse and he answered right away. I told

Jesse what happened and he said he was on his way to the loft.

Jesse's POV

I was at work doing some old paper work when I got Maddie's call. "Jesse, It's

Maddie, Sam and I are at the loft. We think Fiona has been kidnapped!" she said

very fast with a shaky voice.

"Ok Maddie. Slow down! What did you say about Fi?" I said trying to keep calm.

"Sam and I think Fiona has been kidnapped!" she said.

"Okay Maddie I'm on my way right now." I said leaving work practically running

to my car.

When I got to the loft I saw Sam and Fi's cars in front of the loft gate. I flew

up the medal stairs. As soon as I got in the door, I saw Sam on the phone out on

the balcony and Maddie was sitting on the bed!

The loft looked different! Wait, it looked like Fi moved in! "Hey Maddie did Fi

move in with Michael?"

"Ooo! Hi Jesse and yes he asked Fiona to move in. I don't know when Sam told

me!" Maddie basically answered all my questions except one!

"Okay I have one more question, What the hell is going on?"

Sam and Maddie explained everything to me. We were reaching out to all of our

contacts! We called everyone we knew! We kept trying to reach Mike but he

wouldn't answer his damn phone. I was getting frustrated with Michael cuz

whenever we needed him and Fi needed him even more, he was nowhere to be found

or reached.

It has been a few days and we had a few leads but when we followed them, we

ended up at a dead end. It was frustrating and tiring! We barely got any sleep,

we were so focased on finding Fi that we barely had time to sleep! Sam and I

were not getting any sleep until she was home safe. I finally gave up on calling

Mike because we left over a hundred messages and voicemails and not a single

text back! Maddie and Sam were still trying. "Guys just give up on calling him!

He's not gonna answer, if we keep trying to reach him we will never find Fi. And

I'm pretty sure he would rather have Fi home safe then being home! We need to

focus on finding her or we will never find her!" I finally spoke up cuz I got

tired of the qiuetness and them trying to reach him. It was no use, he would get

here when he gets here! They were never gonna get that.

Sam's POV

It was about a week after Fi was taken, and I didn't know what to do. I asked

everyone we knew to see if they had heard a thing about Fi! I called everyone

Jesse to reach out to his contacts, Seymore, Berry, Lane and Harris, and even

Bly, but they hadn't heard a thing but if they did they would call me

immediately. I kept trying to get a hold of Mike but his phone kept going

straight to voicemail everytime. 'Damn Mike why won't you pick up your damn

phone'. Then it hit me I needed to call Sean to see if he heard anything about

Fi. It took a few minutes to get through to Ireland, but it was worth the wait.

He picked up.

"Hello?" he said tiredly.

"Sean it's Sam!" I said forgetting it was night in Ireland, but in a hurry cuz

this was important.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Axe, don't you know what time it is?"

"Sorry Sean but this is important!"

"What's wrong? Is Fiona okay?" he said now wide awake.

"No that's why I'm calling. She was taken a week ago..."

"What? why wasn't I called before now?" he said angrily.

"I thought we could handle it but it's been to long. And I want to know if you

heard anything?"

"No I haven't but I will. And call me if you get anything cuz the family will

want to know!" Sean said.

"Will do!" I said hanging up.

My POV

After Sam hung up Sean woke up the rest of the Glenannes' and told them to meet

at their mom's house that it was important and it involved Fiona.

Rosalie(Fiona's mother) was waiting for them. Sean and the rest got there in no

time! Braden was the first to arrive(the second oldest). Daniel was second(the

oldest). Shortly after Daniel arrived, Sean was there(the third oldest), then

came Callen(the fifth oldest, after Fi). Of course Aidan(the youngest, since

Clair) was late!

"Sorry I'm late I didn't get the message!" Aidan said. He continued, "So can

someone tell me why you guys drove me out of bed at 4 in the morning?" They just

looked at him like he was insane! "What! I just got a text that said come to

mom's! And here we are, now someone tell me why I'm here?"

They all looked around! Aidan was starting to get pissed off! "Well!"

"Ok this morning I got a call from Sam a friend of Fiona and Michael and he said

Fiona has been missing for a week now and that he needed us to keep an ear to

the ground." Sean said finally. Silence fell between all.

"What do you mean missing?" Bradan finally spook up.

"I don't know Axe just said she was missing!" Sean replied to his question.

"She shouldn't have left!" Callen said.

"If she didn't leave she would be dead!" Daniel answered.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to Maimi to find my big sister! And

don't try to stop me! I'm going!" Aidan said(Fiona and Aidan were very close

after Clair died).

"I'm going too!" Callen finally speaking up.

"Danny you have to stay here and see if you hear anything and when we find her,

we'll call you!" Sean said taking the lead.

"Fine but not a second more!" Daniel responded to Sean's demands.

"Mom…" Sean tried to say but he was cut off by his mom.

"Sean you cannot tell me what I can and can't do! Understand!" she said

demanding! He nodded, then Rosalie continued, "I'm not going to lose another

daughter!"

"Fine! But you guys have to listen to me on this! I know these people and I know

that Fiona trusts them with her life! And also you have to be nice to Michael's

mom, no affense mom but Michael's mom is like Fiona's mom too! Wait not in that

way she's not married to Michael but she's like her second mother! And these

people care about Fiona and Fiona cares about them so whatever happens they are

hurting as much as we are!" they all nodded in agreement with Sean, he was gonna

lead. "Okay everyone pack a bag we leave at 7 sharp, meet here first." Sean said

looking at them and then leaving.

The ride to Miami was really quiet. Sean got tired of the quietness and said,

"Shit! I forgot to ask Sam how Michael was dealing with Fiona missing!"

"Why's that Sean! I don't like him because last time I saw Michael was a week

before he broke Fiona's heart by leaving!" Aidan said, not really liking Michael

for breaking Fiona's heart.

"Well you were not I'm Miami when I was there and you didn't see the way he

looked at her and you don't know what he did for her! So yeah I like Westen not

because he saved my life but because he loves her more than anything in the

world, and would give up everything for her, and I'm not standing up for him but

I have to give him credit for protecting her this far!" Sean replied.

"Well his hasn't protected her enough for Fiona to go missing!" Aidan yelling

this time to get his point across!

"Well we don't have all the facts so we can't start blaming McBr... Westen!"

Sean now was starting to sound like he was defending Michael!

"Guys! Guys! Fighting isn't gonna get Fiona back. We need to keep calm and

cool! If we loose our heads we'll never find her! And I'm not gonna loose

another sister!" as much as Aidan didn't like Westen. He wanted to help Michael

and the rest of their team to help find Fiona!

TBC

OOOOOO UR NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!:-) ;D 3


	7. Who could it be

The Glenanne's are back

Chapter 7: Who Could It Be?

Sam's POV

I knew if Fi knew I called Sean to tell her that she was missing that Fi would kill me but we had no leads and neither did anyone who was helping. My phone rang and I didn't recognize the caller ID so I picked it up just in case it was Fi, well more like hoping! "Hello! Who is this?"

"Sam Axe!"

"Maybe who is this?" I was demanding because this was no time for jokes Fi was missing.

"Sam its Bly, I've called to tell you that I think I have found a lead on Miss Glenanne's location!" Thank the Lord someone has a lead on Fi.

"What did you find Bly?" _'I hope he found Fi! I really do!'_

"Well I don't know how reliable this Intel is but it was worth a shot! I looked into 's Interpol file and I tried to look up what enemies she had that are in Miami and there was one that really stood out! His name is Garret McNamara! He's is a big time enemy of Fiona well more like the whole Glenanne Family! It's been said that he has a big grudge with them but so do the Glenanne's! McNamara's brother, Colin, killed Claire! So you know the rest, Fiona killed Colin and now he hunts for her blood!"

"Thanks Bly you helped us a lot!" Finally we had a lead on Fi!

"No problem Sam! It was the least I could do! I hope you find Miss Glenanne! And give Michael my good luck!"

"Okay I will thanks again Bly!" I hung up and told what Bly found to Maddie and Jesse! "Hey Bly found something that might help us find Fi!"

"What he find?" Jesse almost jumped out of his seat when he heard Bly found news.

"Well he looked into her Interpol file and looked up enemies that might be in Miami and he found someone. His name is Garret McNamara. Apparently he has some beef with Fi well not just Fi the whole Glenanne family but my guess is that his beef is more with Fi because she killed his brother but than again his brother Colin killed Claire!" I don't know if Fi told Maddie about her sister but for sure I knew she didn't tell Jesse. "Claire is Fi's sister!" A sad look came across Jesse's face, and Maddie just stared at me. Tears were welling in her eyes. "If you guys didn't know there was probably a good reason Fi never brought it up. It's a touchy thing for Fi. I didn't even know she had a sister till Sean came into town. Yeah so anyway I'll contact my F.B.I buddies and see if they can give me something on him!" Maddie and Jesse just sat there while I went to go make a call to Agent Harris. I stepped out on into Maddie's backyard to make the call.

Jesse's POV

Wow! I can't believe Fi had a sister and didn't tell me about it. I knew she had siblings but I didn't know she had a sister and well she was killed! I'm just flabbergasted. Well then again I shouldn't be because none of us really share anything about our past, because all of us have a past that isn't worth sharing. It brings up too many bad memories for all of us.

Maddie's POV

I knew Fiona had a sister but I didn't know that it was that bad! It came up once but I saw how emotional she got when she spoke about her but I never pushed! Fiona was like a daughter to me and I had no idea that her sister was killed. We all had pasts we didn't want to bring up and I can understand that because Michael and I had our own painful past with Frank. Michael left home when he was 17 and joined the Army. He never really came home, when he was on leave he would just ask to go back. Michael didn't have the perfect life when he was a child. He doesn't have any really good memories of his childhood, besides the times he was with Andre and Ricky.

I didn't see Michael again, after he left for the Army, until he was burned. I didn't even know what he did. Nate missed Michael such, and after Michael left Nate started to screw up. I missed Michael so much and after Frank died, I thought Michael would come back but I was wrong. I got letters from Michael but that wasn't the same as seeing my boy.

Right before Frank died, he started asking about Michael but I didn't think of anything at the time. I never told Michael that but in the end I think Frank was sorry for what he did and missed Michael. I knew Michal never liked Frank but I did what I had to do for my family and that was why I didn't leave Frank.

As much as I wanted Michael to come home I knew he was safer if he was in the Army. I just wish Frank didn't beat Nate and Michael. Life would have been a lot easier. But the past is the past and we can't change it no matter how much we want it to.

My POV

When Sam came back inside he saw Maddie and Jesse in the same positions he left them in to go make the call. "Hello is anyone in there?" shaking his hand in front of Jesse's face.

"Um! Yeah! I'm good! So did they find anything?" shaking it off, Jesse shifted in his seat.

"Yeah they found something on him, it turns out that he has some contacts in the underground arms dealing world and that he's a friend of O'Neil's?" Jesse looked puzzled. "An old friend of Fi's. Who tried to kill her and that's when we met Sean." He nodded understanding. "Anyway..." Sam was talking when there was a knock at Maddie's front door! Sam and Jesse drew their weapons and Madeline moved to the laundry room. "You expecting anyone?" Sam asked moving toward the front door, Jesse shook his head. They knew Michael would just walk in. So who else could it be?


	8. Chapter 8: Kill Him Maybe?

**Author note: I happy, cuz I finished this chapter and it didn't take me a month 2 rite!:) I Spent all day yesterday writing it! If I'm lucky I can prob finish 2 more chapters by the end of this week cuz I'm off school till Tuesday! Anyway here's Chapter 8: But kill him; Maybe? It's a long one! I love reviews! I hope u enjoy this chapter! **

The Glenanne's are back

Chapter 8: But kill him; Maybe?

Previously on Burn Notice the Glenanne's are back

_Sam was talking when there was a knock at Maddie's front door! Sam and Jesse drew their weapons and Madeline moved to the laundry room. "You expecting anyone?" Sam asked moving toward the front door, Jesse shook his head. They knew Michael would just walk in. So who else could it be?_

The knocking grew louder. Sam counted to 3. "1…"

"2…"

"3…" on 3 they opened the door and to their surprise Sam knew who one of them but he didn't know the others. "Axe is that anyway ta treat Fi's family by pointing a gun at us!" Sam lowered his gun and stepped aside.

"I guess not! Come on in!" Jesse just looked at Sam like he was insane. Still confused he just followed Sam. "Why did you come to Miami?" Sam looked at Jesse and saw he was confused, "This is Sean! Fi's brother. The one I told you about!" Jesse began to know who they.

"We came ta help ya find Fiona!" Sean told them.

"Oh! Hi Sean! I didn't know you were coming to Miami." Madeline said as she came into the room.

"Neither did I!" Sam said still shocked to see Sean here! In Miami! Again!

"So do ya have an idea where Fiona?" said one of the brothers in the back.

"And may I ask who do we have the pleasure of meeting?" Sam said turning to face the rest of them.

"This is Aidan, Callen, Braden, and that's Rosalie our mom."

"Nice to meet you. I thought there were 5 Glenanne brothers. I wish we could've met you under different circumstances. And yeah we found something. You might actually know him." They all looked at him. Sam walked over to the fridge to get a beer. He turned to offer Sean and them one but Jesse was the only one who took it. "His name is Garret McNamara. I heard he's a family friend!" Sean shook his head disbelieving that The McNamara's took his other sister.

"Yeah we know who he is. And he's is not a family friend." Aidan said angrily.

"We know. And we also know he is still in Miami, but we just haven't found out exactly where he has her. That's what I was hoping to figure out in an hour until then it's back to researching." Giving Jesse a beer Sam opened his beer and took a long swig. "This should be fun."

Sighing Sam walked over to the living room where the rest were sitting and took a seat. "Sam I have ya a question, where is Westen?" Callen said. Sam and Jesse just looked at each other and the looked back at the Glenannes'.

"Well actually we don't know where he is." Jesse hoping not to get a punch in the face.

"What do ya mean 'we don't know where he is'?" Braden said shifting in his seat.

"Exactly that we don't know where he is exactly, we know who he's probably with but that's it we can't pin point his location. I wanna say he is in some foreign country working on something top secret mission." Sam said still trying to be discrete because they really shouldn't know that Michael is an asset to the CIA or he might get burned again.

"Ya mean ta tell me that Westen is not here." Rosalie said raising her voice. "My daughter is missing and ya are telling me that he wasn't here ta protect her?"

"Well yes and no! He got…" Sam said before he was interrupted by Fi's mom.

"What's that suppose ta mean?" Rosalie was almost panicking.

"As I was saying he got called away and I was supposed to go over and make sure she was okay but I got there too late." Sam said lowering his head. "It's all my fault. I should have been there."

"Sam, it's not your fault." Jesse said trying to reassure Sam.

"Yeah! Yeah! But it sure feels like it!" Sam said picking his head up. He took another large gulp. Sean looked at Sam and Jesse confused.

"Okay now that ya touchy moment has passed, what do you mean he got called away? Called away to where and by whom?" Sean said standing in the corner at the other end of the couch.

"He has a job now…" Maddie said before Sam interrupted her.

"Maddie we can't tell them, no offence but they can't know. They are foreigners. And if they find out and they accidentally tell someone else, the same thing could happen like it did before." Sam said nudging his head toward them.

"But…"

"No buts Maddie. They can't know." Jesse said taking Sam's thought.

"Fine."

"Wait ya mean ta tell me that Westen got his job back." Sean said.

"We can't confirm or deny that." Sam said shaking his head. Sam took another large gulp and finished off the beer.

"That's great!" Sean said rolling his eyes.

"So what ya gonna do to get Fiona back?" Aidan said.

"Well right now I have to go meet some people. I'll be back in an hour hopefully." Sam got up and headed to the kitchen to throw away his empty beer bottle. He headed to the front door.

"Sam I'm coming with you." Jesse said hurrying into the kitchen and putting away his not even open beer bottle and ran to catch up with Sam. "We'll be back. Hopefully with some good news."

Sam and Jesse left and all that were left were Maddie and the Glenannes'. The room was filled with awkward silence. "Sooooo…" Maddie felt the awkwardness in the room. "Do you have a place to sleep tonight?" Trying to make this less awkward for everyone, she tried to create conversation.

"No we don't! We didn't have time ta make any reservations or anything!" Rosalie said also feeling the awkwardness.

"Oh that's okay I got some spare rooms if you want them?" Madeline offered the rooms to them so they would feel more comfortable in Miami.

"That would be nice! Thank you Mrs. Westen." Sean said before anyone could say no.

"Please call me Madeline or Maddie. Everyone else does!"

"Thank you so much Madeline." Rosalie was thankful that she was as nice as Fiona had said she was.

"I only got 3 bedrooms! I have the guest, Nate's and Michael's rooms available. Sorry about the limited rooms!" Maddie said apologizing but happy to give them the rooms.

"That's okay! Just offering us to stay here is nice! Thank You!" said Braden.

33333333

Sam and Jesse met Agent Lane and Agent Harris at Carlito's for lunch. "Axe!" Agent Harris said as he and Agent Lane walked up to where Sam and Jesse were sitting drinking. Sam drinking a Mojito and Jesse was drinking a Bloody Mary.

"Lane. Harris, did you find anything on our kidnapper?" Sam said not wasting any time.

"Sorta." Agent Lane said while taking a seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jesse said as he was taking a sip of his drink.

"Well we looked at Garret McNamara and found something that may interest you; Garret's family has a big grudge against…" Agent Harris said before Sam interrupted him,

"The Glenanne Family. Yeah we know that. Garret had a brother named Colin who killed Fi's sister, Claire! Fi sought revenge against Colin and she got him."

"That's right but did whoever found that much info for you tell you that Miss Glenanne didn't just kill him she tortured him." Agent Harris said.

"Well we don't know it was all her it was just rumored that it was all her, and we don't even know she did it but when they found Colin's body it was looked as if he was tortured. So everyone just assumed that she did it, because she wanted him dead!" Agent Lane said as he ordered an ice tea.

"Soooo it was rumored that she tortured him. Is that one of the things that earned her a place on government watch list?" Sam asked.

"Yes!" Agent Harris replied.

"Figures!" Jesse said nodding his head and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah! So did you find anything else on this guy?" Sam said.

"No! That's all we got! Sorry Sam! We'll try and keep digging but I don't think we're gonna find much else." Agent Lane said finishing his ice tea.

"Thanks for trying. If you find anything else; you just call!" Sam said. Agent Lane and Harris got up and shook Sam and Jesse's hands.

Sam and Jesse watched as Lane and Harries left, "Do you think Fi actually tortured McNamara?" Jesse asked while Sam was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know Jess! I'm hoping Fi didn't do that. Cuz the Fi they were describing isn't the Fi that lives in Miami. I know she has a temper, and her personal emotions get in the way when there is a kid involved in a case but that's not the Fi we know and love." Sam believed that Fi didn't torture Colin McNamara but kill him; Maybe?


End file.
